A Phoenix Always Rises Again
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Japan has a large jump in the number of magical students, over the last few years that number continues to increase, becoming far too many to admit. This year many of them would have to be sent to schools out of the country, some go to Hogwarts.


LDD: Needless to say there are very few of these fics here on FFN, nine Harry Potter - Beyblade crossovers, and zero Harry Potter - Bakugan crossovers, at the time I started this story. As such, I have read bits of most of them and the only one I have taken a liking to has been Harte's Hope, story ID - 5477815, as such if you see any shared ideas with any of the other fics, please know that I am not taking ideas from another fic, nor am I working with any other writer, and any similarity's have came about solely by chance.

DISCLAIMER: The characters and settings of Harry Potter, Beyblade, and Bakugan are used here without their creators' knowledge or permission. I do not make any money from these writings. Please do not sue me, I have nothing. This story, it was written for fun only.

NOTE: The time-lines and plot-lines for both Beyblade and Bakugan will hardly be taken into account for this story. Any events referred to in both the cannon shows and this fiction have been arranged to have been finished by the summer before the non-Harry Potter character's eleventh birthdays. I will be using a mix of American and Japanese names for the anime characters in this. And a longer fannon name for Kai in some places. Kai's birthday August 2nd. Shun's birthday August 25th.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A Phoenix Always Rises Again

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 1

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The small boy with dual colored hair and garnet colored eyes could only stare at the letter in his hands. At first he thought Tyson and Max were having fun at his expense. However this thought had quickly been shoved to the side by his rational mind. There was no way either of those two would have been able to pull this off. The letter had been delivered by an Owl of all things! And the way it was addressed. He frowned.

Lord K. Hiwatari

Guest Bedroom

Granger Residence Dojo

Tokyo Japan

There was no return address. Not that the letter should have gotten to him with such a ridiculous form of address in the first place. He flipped it over. The letter was sealed with wax and a signet, in much the same way his grandfather would have done. He broke the seal and pulled out the papers. The first thing he noted was that they felt thicker and rougher than normal paper, it was parchment. He took a moment to read the first page.

His hand tightened on the parchment, crinkling it badly. So it was that letter. He'd not wanted to admit it could be true, after all, little his grandfather had told him had ever been true. Magic beyond that of the Beasts was something he'd thought to be another of those lies. Grandfather said he'd gone to a school for magic, Durmstrang... or something like that. Kai could hardly remember their faces, but grandfather had said his mother and father had been to magic school here in Japan. Hogwarts however didn't sound like a name for a Japanese school, even a magic one.

He smoothed the papers back out and flipped to the next page, one with a long list of school supplies. He sighed. He had no other choice but to reply. Dranzer warmed in his pocket and he pulled out the Blade. "Some input, girl?" He softly asked the gently glowing picture. The glow filled the room and the red and gold Phoenix settled onto his shoulder. Her weight was an odd sensation, for so long she'd only came to him in a spirit like form. However now with three years of dangers behind him the spirit beast had started taking a solid form. She was very real and filled with true warmth.

She trilled and gave a soft click of her beak. The words filled his mind. 'Fledgling. Too long have you and the other nestlings been forced to learn on your own, take the invitation.'

Kai snorted. "We did just fine."

The Phoenix puffed up her feathers. 'Your magic grows stronger by the day, take the invitation.' She insisted.

Kai folded the letter. "I want to talk to the others first, see if they have gotten a letter also."

'They have not, save your friend Rei.'

Kai nodded. "Then I will talk to him." He rose from his chair and walked to the sliding door. Dranzer fluttered back to the chair and settled there.

'I will wait for you, and take your reply to this Hogwarts, seeing as the Owl did not stay.'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai found Rei quickly. "Rei. Tyson."

The Nekojin looked up from his friendly Blading match with Tyson. "Hi Kai!"

"Hey Kai, finally got up, I thought you were going to hide in your room all day. What happened to training constantly?" Tyson added.

"Hn." Kai frowned at Tyson, then looked at Rei once more. "Finish quickly, I want to talk with you."

Rei and Tyson exchanged looks and called back their Blades. "We were just playing around, what do you need, Kai?"

Kai looked pointedly at Tyson. "This is a privet conversation, Tyson."

Tyson huffed. "Sheesh." And walked away grumbling.

"Now," Kai said. "Dranzer said you got one of these." He pulled out the letter and watched Rei's eyes widen.

"Whoa! Oh man, you got one too?"

Kai nodded. "Know anything about it other than what the letter said?"

Rei paused, looking at the letter in Kai's hand. "Why is yours in English?"

"What do you mean?"

Rei pulled his letter from a pocket and handed it to Kai. The writing was in Chinese, that much he knew. But other differences were there, the ink was a different color, the wax seal on the back was different, too. "Where is it from?" He handed back the letter.

"The best magic school in China."

Kai frowned. "I see. Did you accept?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, it's a big honor back in the Nekojin village to have strong magic. Are you going to accept yours?"

Kai shrugged.

"You should, most schools will only take students who are the right age. Eleven is the most common age for starting."

Kai nodded, well that would explain why only he and Rei had been sent letters of any kind. Only they would be eleven by the time the magic schools started in September. "I'll accept then."

Rei smiled. "Cool, so where was your letter from anyway?"

Kai shrugged as he walked away. "Some school called Hogwarts."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai pulled out a piece of paper and an ink pen when he got back to the room he had at Tyson's grandfather's dojo.

To Whom it May Concern,

I have received your letter about my acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After some thought I have decided to attend, however I know very little about the magic world and all of my relatives who would have been able to answer my questions are deceased. If it be possible I wish to arrange for a representative of the school to meet with me.

Regards,

Lord Kaizaryuu Hiwatari

He folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. He flipped it over looking at the envelope, he wrote 'Hogwarts' on the front. "They seem very traditional." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out red wax and the family signet ring. With a bit of help from Dranzer the wax melted and dripped neatly, sealing the envelop. He pressed the ring to the wax, then checked to make sure the impression was clean. It was, so he held the letter out to Dranzer. "How do you plan to get this to them anyway?"

The Phoenix took the letter in her beak. 'I am not sure, but the pull of magic from their letter matches that of a place. I will go there first.'

Kai nodded, then fell out of his chair in surprise when Dranzer suddenly took to the air and disappeared in a ball of flames.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dranzer circled the large English style castle. This place was very magical and the magic felt like the small amount on the letter her Fledgling had gotten. She flashed into the castle, right to the place she felt the most magic like the letter. She arrived in an office decorated in Scottish style, with a desk covered with papers, stationary, and inks. This was the place the letter had came from. Dranzer dropped the letter on the desk and in a flash of flames made her way back to Kai.

Soon after, Minerva returned to her office from a short walk to stretch her legs. Sitting and reading letters and getting her classes scheduled was always tiresome. She noticed the new letter as soon as she sat down. The back was sealed with wax and a family coat of arms, but she did not know the family and the envelop only read 'Hogwarts'. She opened it and read the short note of acceptance. This had came from an eleven year old? She sighed, it reminded her of a mix between the arrogance of a Slytherin and the bluntness of a Gryffindor.

This child, she looked at the name, a 'Lord Kaizaryuu Hiwatari'... she paused at the name. After a moment she remembered sending out several letters to Japan, right after the Japanese Headmaster Takahashi Marou had contacted Dumbledore with their problem. Japan had a sudden large jump in the number of Muggle born students a few years ago. The last few years the number of students had continued to increase and had started to be far too many for their school to admit. This year the number of new students had been even greater. They had no space for them, so many of them would have to be sent to schools out of the country. Hogwarts alone would be getting nearly forty more first years than normal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Plot Bunny. Sorry. I'll try to make them work on one of my larger fics, but they seem to like starting new ones on me.


End file.
